Kingdoms Of Auroura
by dovahkiin555
Summary: A new land after death. 5 men and women start a kingdom and when more people arrive in this land of peace... Hell. With all clans fighting for survival, who will be victorious? The skele? The Kosada clan? the Grand Alliance? Or the evil Blox clan. While the fight goes on a mysterious book appears. it seems to be counting down in numbers every day. What could this mean?Start reading
1. HELL

John was just a 14 year old boy. It was in the year 2013 when the incident happened. John was just walking home from the shop at the corner of his street. John was always careful when crossing the road, he looked left, he looked right, but there was one way that john didn't look. Up. Something Large was falling from the sky. Just as john decided to look up, he was crushed by a falling car. John was dead before the car even managed to squash him to the floor.

John woke up and realised he had died. Wait? What? Where am I? Is this just a dream? John thought as he was walking along a strange, foreign land. The grass looked unnatural to his eyes. But this was the only grass he would see for the rest of his life. If his life would ever end.

Suddenly, John heard an explosion behind him so loud that it made the ground underneath him shake! John turned around and to his surprise he saw 4 people. There were 2 boys and 2 girls. All of them were 14 years old. John welcomed then, wondering if he himself and the strangers were the only people on this strange planet.

"Hello!" said John "Welcome to my world!" John smiled, "come with me! We shall build a new world!"

The others appeared to be listening, john was the only person in this world, who else was there to believe?

"How did I get here?" one of them asked.

John realised what had happened and replied with 2 small words "you died" he said.

"I'm hungry" said one of the girls.

John ignored her, "what are your names?" he asked.

"Our names are Max, Jason, Polly and Lela." Said max, the most intelligent of the group

"My name is john" said john. "Follow me. We have a lot to do!"

John walked over to a tree and started hitting it, johns hands were covered in blood!

"I need something to cut this wood!"

Max quickly got a sharp stone off of a nearby cave floor and took off one of his shoelaces and made an axe with a stick and a sharp stone.

"Here john, use this" said Max. John nodded to max and then went to hitting the tree with the axe. It helped a lot.

Max, Polly, Jason and Lela decided to help cutting trees. When the trees were cut and they had enough wood they converted them into wooden planks. It was almost night. They had managed to build a small house and they made beds out of wool from the sheep that they had seen earlier that day. They built fences to enclose areas and they placed torches within the fences to keep everything bright. It was night. They all decided to go to sleep but Jason decided to stay outside. He was confused about what was happening. He didn't like it at all. He wanted to go back and see his family. There are so many things that he wanted to tell them before he died in that climbing accident that he had which caused him to be here. Jason wandered more and more about what was going on and about the life on this world.

Suddenly, it hit him.

"THIS IS HELL!" he shouted at the top of his voice. He saw 3 skeletons walking towards him holding bows and arrows. Jason ran inside as fast has he could inside of the house!

"WAKE UP" he yelled at his other friends, "WE ARE NOT ALONE!"

John jumped to his feet and began to relax Jason.

"Don't worry! There is nothing out there! Go to sleep". As John spoke a gigantic spider started to squeeze through the door. The spider jumped on top of Jason and pointed its fangs at his neck. Jason always had a fear of spiders, but this was his worst nightmare!

John grabbed the spider by its short neck and chucked it outside.

"There, you are safe" said john. Jason was frozen in fear. He still couldn't get over what had happened.

"Jason. Don't worry. Just go to sleep" said john. Jason knew that he had to get over his fear of spiders if he was truly going to survive in this strange world.

Jason didn't sleep at all that night. He was too scared about the incident the day before and decided to stay in the home. John was the leader of the group. And for 4 years they built and expanded the same place.

Suddenly, an explosion was heard by an 18 year old Max out looking for more wood. He went over to where the explosion was heard.

He saw between 50-100 men and women swimming towards the shore. They all looked very confused. There was a man standing on the land talking to the men and women. His name was Michael.

"Everyone! I am your leader! I have discovered this new found land and I claim it for my own!" he said.

"If you want to join me in building a mighty empire! Come follow me" all of the men and women stood confused and were shouting out questions like 'how did I get here?' 'Who are you?' 'What happened to us?'

Max walked over to them.

"This man is a liar!" Max told the group all about john and his friends and asked the people to join with him. About half of the men and women joined Max and about half of them joined Michael. Max led the group of people back to john and john accepted them to join.

They talked about how they died, shared stories and played games. There were cooks, builders, miners and even a doctor along with the people that had died.

John discovered that they were on a boat cruise and they were hit by a meteorite. The ever glowing village expanded into a city, and the city was running out of resources. The more people mined, the further away people had to walk to get more supplies.

John had a castle of his own, along with Polly, Jason, Max and Lela and everything was going well. But one day they received a message from Michael, the leader of the other clan. Michael told them that there were now 5 clans all across this strange world. There is the Skele, formed by the skeletons and it includes mixed races of creepers, skeletons and endermen. They are the strongest of all clans and have inhabited these lands since the beginning. There was also the Blox clan, formed by Michael these are intelligent human races and are experienced in crafting and the art of war. There are the Dovanect, a mad zombie clan with zombies and zombie pig men, this clan is dedicated to wiping everything but themselves from the world. There is the Kosoda clan, formed by spiders. These peaceful creatures only attack when scared or very VERY hungry. And there is the Grand Alliance, formed by John and they are a clan of strong humans skilled in all a range of abilities.

Meanwhile, in Dovanhave, home of the Dovanect clan. The zombies plan to attack the blox clan to wipe them from existence. A horde of 5,000 zombies charge out of their homeland. They are heading to the east to kill as many blox clan members as possible. A group of Grand Alliance scouts see that there are zombies heading east. The scouts head home to tell the founders of the Grand Alliance.

Later that day they the scouts arrive back at John's castle.

"John. We have spotted a horde of zombies 5,000 strong at the west heading to Blox clan territory". Said one of the scouts impatiently.

"Tell a messenger to head to the Blox clan territory and warn them, go! Quickly!" The scout nodded and exited the door.

"John, why do you care about the blox clan? They have not helped us in the past!" Polly asked

"Well what the hell do you think we should do then? Help the zombies or help the humans?" John said. Polly didn't reply. She just walked away with her head down. She turned around and said "you know, we should really worry about the zombies later. Just ignore what is happening to the blox clan".

"And lead the human race closer to extinction?" replied John. "I would never do such a thing...ever"

One day, Jason woke up to find a book on his lap. At first Jason didn't know what the thing was. But then he remembered, he had not seen a book since he was 14 years old, and that was before he even came to this world.

"Jason, what is that you're holding?" asked Max.

"It's a book" said Jason.

"Where the hell did you find a book?"

"It just appeared on me when I woke up."

"Go on then!" Said Max impatiently.

"What?"

"Open it!" shouted Max.

As Jason opened the book he realised that it was a diary of some sort.

"it's just a diary."

Jason chucked the book to Max and he Stumbled trying to catch it. Max opened the book and flicked through the pages. The book had 50 pages. And on the last page it had a handwritten 50 right in the middle of the page.

"Jason."

"What?"

"It says 50 on the last page."

"So?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll look at the book again tomorrow, it seems important" said max.


	2. War has begun

Bad news for the blox clan. The horde of zombies has reached their castle. They have been warned of this by the Grand Alliance. But they did not believe them. Michael has woken up to discover his City of 14,000 men and women under attack. The Zombies were ripping away the walls and punching it until their arms broke off. The blox clan had a lot of defences though. Archers with fire arrows shot down at the incoming zombie horde. As soon as a zombie died it would just disappear in a small cloud of red and green smoke. Michael had built in a new stone wall around the city a few months earlier so the zombies didn't stand much of a chance, or so they thought. The Dovanect had kept creepers as pets and started breeding them and changing their ways. This was what they were going to be used for. A wooden Dovanect catapult was fired from far away, creepers where flying through the sky! Creepers had an amazing ability to not be hurt by falling from distances. Creepers, creepers everywhere! Falling out of the sky into the Blox clan's main fortress. 'Fall back!' was the order called by all of the officers of Michael's army. Creepers were running towards civilian houses and exploding with a loud 'Boom'. Creepers were at the front gate and BOOM! It was gone, nothing but wood and stone on the floor. Zombies charged in. Met by a line of advanced swordsmen. The swordsmen had slain the zombies. And are now prepared to kill the zombies. As the zombies charged, the swordsmen raised their swords and stood in a guard stance. As lines of zombies ran towards the swordsmen the swordsmen expertly slices through the zombies. As the zombies squeezed through the gates to reach the swordsmen, the archers were called back to the frontline. The archers leant over the wall and started shooting at the zombies outside of the gate.

Eventually the zombies were defeated. It was a long and hard battle, and both sides suffered many losses. The blox clan lost almost 10,000 men. While the zombies lost all 5,000 that they had sent.

"Today has been a bloody day" Michael said to himself. "I enjoyed it" said Michael.

As the swordsmen and archers regrouped and healed the wounded, Michael went outside to admire his victory.

"You did well my friends!" Michael called out. "But now we must hit them back with all of our strength! And make sure they cannot rebuild to fight us again! We will leave tomorrow."

Meanwhile at the Grand Alliance, "John, we need more wood for building! We have to go into the dark forest!" said a villager.

"No!" replied John. "The dark forest is infested with spiders; it is the home of the kosoda clan! We cannot go there."

"But we must if we want to have fire for our fireplaces, and houses for our growing population!" said the villager.

"Look, how about I talk to the kosoda clan? They might think about a trade, I bet they are in need of something too!"

The villager walked away, glad that John could help with what he needed.

In another room max, Jason, Polly and Lela were looking at the diary.

"Max look, it has another number on the page!" said Lela.

Max looked at the book, he could see the number 49 appear on the page.

"Its counting... backwards." Said Jason.

"What do you think it means?" asked Polly.

"I'm sure we will find out soon." Said max, smiling at the group.

John walked into the room.

"Hey guys we are preparing to go to the dark forest, get ready." Said John.

"That's cool" said max "how many soldiers will we have with us."

"None, it's just us 5." Said John.

"What? Are you crazy?" shouted Jason "I'm not going in there! I'll be eaten!"

"We are discussing trade, the spiders of the kosoda clan are not average spiders." Said john in a calm voice. "The spiders wouldn't trust us if we went in with swordsmen! They would think we were hostiles".

"I don't know... I don't like being around big spiders."

3 hours later, the group have just reached the Dark forest. Jason decided to stay behind to study the book.

"The air stinks and there is spider web everywhere" said Polly in an irritated voice. Giant spiders were hiding in the trees watching the groups every move. As they head further into the mists of the dark forest, Max spots a cave, as he looks inside of the cave he sees it's just a gigantic fall!

"Here" John passes Max a torch.

"Thanks, where did you get this?"

"You didn't see me carry it here?" said John

Max sighs and drops the torch down the large drop in the cave. As the torch falls he sees hundreds of huge spiders holding on to the edges of the cave wall. Then the torch reaches the bottom of the cave with a splash.

"Water! There is water at the bottom!" exclaimed Lela.

"Hmmm. Leap of faith anyone?" said Max happily.

"You're crazy!" said Polly. "We'll go back to the city while you go look for the spider then" Polly joked.

"Very well" said Max as he pushed John down the cave. Max then dives into the water with John.

"What the hell man!?" shouted John

Max smiled and they swam to the end of the cave. A small tunnel with thousands of baby spiders crawling in it. Max and John walk past the spiders, carelessly stepping on a few of them.

"Look, another drop." Said Max.

"Max, are you serious? How are we going to get back to the surface? If we even make it out alive?"

"I'll worry about that later." Said Max.

They both drop onto what is a surprisingly soft landing... and a sticky one.

"I'm stuck!" John shouted.

"That's the least of your worries" Max said as he saw a Gigantic spider heading towards him. The spider was massive; it was black and had red spots and huge fangs. The spiders name was Kosoda.

Meanwhile back at the Grand Alliance city, as Polly and Lela had got back, there was a mysterious hooded man at the front door.

"Your friend has been taken. Meet at the Jiji Mountain tomorrow at midnight to get him back." Said the mysterious hooded man.

Polly and Lela ran into the castle and they saw that Jason was missing. There was a note on Jason's bed. It said 'The blox clan have declared war on the grand alliance'. When they asked the villagers if they had seen anything they just said that a man named Michael came over and stole him, he threatened to kill the villagers if they tried to stop him. Michael has a knife at Jason's neck and he escaped with him.

Back in the cave in the dark forest, John and Max are tangled against the wall in thick web. Only their faces could be seen.

"Kosoda, we mean you no harm, we wish to trade." Said Max.

To John and Max's surprise, the spider spoke. It has a horrible voice. It hurt their ears listening to her speak. She had a kind of voice mixed between a human, a snake's and a spider's.

"Trade?" She hissed, "food, yessss, food, in this cave we spiders cannot eat enough food. We hunt and hunt but still do not have enough. Provide us with a source of food and we will be your allies in war"

'Allies?' Thought John. All they needed was wood from the trees.

"We also want to have some of your trees. For building houses."

"Treessss? But we have no way of planting more treessss"

"No worries!" said John "We promise to plant more trees for your clan. We will plant 2 for every tree we cut down"

"2 for every tree you cut down? I accept your offer" said Kosoda.

"Now can you get us out of here? Please?" Said Max.

Kosoda let out 2 high pitched whistles and 2 slightly smaller spiders came along and carried John and Max and placed them on Kosoda's back. The smaller spiders webbed Max and john to Kosoda. Kosoda climbed up and out of the cave with Max and John. As Max and John were being unwebbed, they broke free of the remaining web and climbed down.

"Thank you" Said Max.

"Come on, let's get back to the city" said John.

As John and Max get back, Polly and Lela tell them the bad news.

"Well then let's get Jason back" said max.

"Another problem" Said Polly "We have to meet someone on the Fiji Mountain"

"Well let's go then!" said John.

John and Max head to Fiji Mountain. At the bottom they see the mysterious hooded man.

"Hello" said John.

"Follow me" said the man.

They head to a nearby outpost. Max picks up a bow and arrow there.

"My men have captured Michael, the man who took Jason and more importantly, the artefact" said the man.

"The artefact?" asked John curiously.

"Yes, the book." Said the man. "It is powerful enough to destroy the entire world if used correctly.

"Look! Those are my men now." Said the mysterious man.

2 men carried out a man that had a huge black mask and weird clothes. It was impossible to recognise that it was Michael. They stood the man up and held him while he struggled.

"Max, Take the shot" Said the mysterious man. Max pulled the arrow back on the bow, and then released it. It hit right in his heart.

"Nice shot!" said John. "Now let's go and get the book."

Max and John climb down the watchtower inside the outpost and headed towards Michael. The mysterious man following slowly behind him. As they reach Michael and take off his mask, they realise something. The man was not Michael. It was Jason.

"What!?" Said John in confusion. The mysterious man smashes johns head with a rock. He's knocked out cold. Max reaches for an Arrow on the floor nearby. He stabs the mysterious man with the arrow and then Michael shows up from behind a nearby bush. He punches Max in the face and he falls to the floor. The mysterious man is dead.

This story is not completed! This is just a first draft of the first 2 chapters. Please give feedback and I will decide on writing the entire story, I already have a 5000 word plan on paper but I have a lot more to come in the next year! When I am done with that I will begin a second book that is based on this world I have created.

I am planning to finish this story between next summer and winter. Hope you enjoyed what you have read


End file.
